Energy production systems that burn coal or other type of fuel to produce power may include at least one boiler or other type of combustor and a turbine. Examples of electricity production systems that can be utilized in electricity production and components of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2014/0106284, 2014/0065560, 2014/0065046, 2014/0026613, 2014/0004028, 2013/0315810, 2013/0298599, 2013/0291719, 2013/0255272, 2013/0205827, 2013/0167583, 2012/0052450, 2012/0145052, 2010/0236500, and 2009/0133611 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,954,458 and 6,505,567, European Patent Application Publication No. EP 2 497 560, and International Publication Nos. WO 2013/144853, WO 2013/057661, WO 2013/027115, WO 2013/024339, and WO 2013/024337. For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0145052 discloses that an oxy-combustion system may include an air separation unit, a boiler, an air pollution control system, and a gas processing unit for separating carbon dioxide from flue gas. The heat from the flue gas of the boiler may be captured by steam, which is then used to drive a steam turbine generator to produce electricity. The flue gas may then be processed to remove certain pollutants (e.g. NOx, SOx, etc.) and a portion of the treated flue gas may then be recycled to the boiler to effect combustion.